Of Secret Agents and Football Heads
by YahooSounding
Summary: After the business of Future Tech Industries, Bridget has decided to train Arnold and Gerald in the art of secret agents. But one day, during a training mission, Arnold accidentally catches Bridget in a private moment, causing the two embarrassment. But will this one moment turn into a slow-burning moment of compassion? Arnold x Bridget
1. Prologue

This was a request story given to me by an anonymous source some time ago. I haven't came in contact with that person since, but I've been really itching to write the story he provided, and for a long time, wanted to approach it correctly. Well, I figured out how to do so, so let's hope I can manage to make it work. Grab some popcorn, some of this could be a little bit steamy.

* * *

My name is Arnold Shortman.

When I was a kid, I've been through a lot of adventures in my lifetime. Helping out family, friends, even saving the neighborhood and finding my parents after so long! Who would have thought that? But I'm sure most of you already know all about my adventures, as most of my old friends have spread the word and someone eventually wrote a series about my life... but there is one important story that I want to talk about... one that I want to share with you all. A story about love... not with who you would expect, though. This person that I fell in love with happened to be an older woman... not just any older woman, but a very young older woman, the woman that would eventually become my wife and the mother of my children.

If you're thinking that it's Helga, then I'm sorry to say I'll have to dispute that belief. If you don't like to hear it, that's okay. You can believe whatever you wish, who am I to stop you? If you want to believe that one of my childhood friends ended up with me and did a whole lot for me, that's totally okay. And the truth is, she is pretty good at what she does. However, I just want to share my reality with you, if you wish to continue. So, just give it a chance, maybe you'll come to like it. And if you don't want to, well, don't say I didn't warn you.

Well, I guess I might as well start at the very beginning, when the neighborhood was being threatened to be torn down by Future Tech Industries and the leader, Scheck. We have just heard that the building might hold the key to saving the neighborhood, but in order to get to it, we needed some technology to pass through Scheck's security. My friend, Gerald, told me that there was a girl who specialized in equipment. Seeing as how there was nowhere else to go, I followed my friend's advice and arrived at the piers, where my friend's secret giver said she might be. But as we kept walking, I felt a bit uncomfortable at first, seeing as how the place she lived in... wasn't so neat and tidied up. Like I was in the dark side of town. But Gerald assured me that this was where she lived and who was I to deny that?

We arrived at the place all right and when we arrived, we noticed a large red button that had the label 'DO NOT TOUCH! THIS MEANS YOU!" on it. I warned Gerald not to touch it, but he did. The next thing we knew, a net trap fished us up and sent us up to the window... and that was the first time we've met Bridget.

She was a tall woman in a blue jumpsuit. Wavy brown hair framed her head. and alongside that, she wore a pink utility belt and brown combat boots. Needless to say, she didn't seem like much of a talker at first, but then, she spoke.

"Okay, which one of you touched my button?" The tall girl asked.

Both of us being eager said, "Me!' at the same time as we tried to struggle out of the net.

The beautiful woman sighed as she said, "I hope you two have a very good excuse as to why you decided to trigger my net trap."

"So, this is yours?" Gerald said, impressed. "I have to say, that's a very good trap."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks, but flattery will get you nowhere."

"Are you Bridget?" I asked, snapping out of my stupor for a moment.

"Maybe I am. What's it to you?" Bridget raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, we need your help." I started as Bridget crossed her arms. "This involves a matter of my neighborhood being saved."

Bridget frowned, "Look, kid, you could be talking any neighborhood."

"It's being destroyed by Future Tech Industries, and if we don't get a deed proving that this neighborhood is part of history, our homes are gone." I explained.

"Like I said, I don-" I started... before she stopped as she looked at us. "Did you say Future Tech?"

"You've heard of the place?" I asked in surprise.

Bridget sighed as she opened the window, grabbed the net we were in and pulled us inside. She pulled out a cutting knife and cut the net open as we were shaking off our freedom. Bridget paused as she said, "Why don't you explain your story to me?"

And so, with the help of Gerald, I managed to catch her up to our situation, from how we found out about our neighborhood being torn down and how we spent almost a month trying to convince them to save our neighborhood, but with no dice. I even told them that my grandmother went to jail because a permit for a party didn't go through. I made sure to leave nothing out as Bridget paused, listening intently to the story.

"And so you see, that's why we came here." I explained as we were sitting at the table in her office. "I made a plan to get the key from somebody else, then to break into Future Tech to get the document..."

"...but in order to pull it off, we needed some special equipment, which is why we came here to see you." Gerald explained.

"Do you think you can help us?" I said as I looked up to the tall woman.

At first, Bridget said nothing, just quietly sipped on her coffee that she had brewed while we were explaining the story. I looked down, thinking that we came over for nothing.

"For a long time, my company and I have been trying to bust Future Tech for suspicious activity, but we could never figure out what. Even our best agents couldn't find out the mystery behind Scheck." Bridget said, as we looked up. "But you two boys could probably be the key to bust them once and for all."

"So... does that mean you'll help us?" I asked, Gerald looking up intently.

"Boys, I not only intend to help you, I'm going to give you two what you need." Bridget smiled as she got up. "Why don't you boys follow me and I'll give you what you need."

We nodded eagerly as both of us got up. I couldn't help but be a bit swayed by her hips, but I shook my mind off it. I figured it was just early hormones, at first. Makes sense, considering I was turning ten at the time. I could have sworn I felt a bit of a blush, but I managed to hide it well.

Eventually, Gerald and I arrived in a secret agent office, where Bridget showed us to a room with many state-of-the-line inventions, some of which she gave us permission to use. I even took a remote control car from the table, because I figured I could put it to good use. She even gave us the proper suits and once we were suited up, we were ready to go.

"Alright. The neighborhood is counting on you. Good luck, boys." Bridget smiled as she kissed Gerald on the cheek, causing him to faint. I felt a twinge of jealousy, but shrugged it off, because, again, I figured it was early hormones. Bridget looked confused as she said, "Is he okay?"

"Give him a few minutes." I sighed as I turned, "Thank you for all the help, Bridget."

"Don't thank me yet." Bridget smiled. "Just focus on your neighborhood."

I nodded as Gerald slowly got up. With that, we walked out as we were ready for our mission. As I did though, I looked back, wishing that Bridget had given me a small kiss like she did Gerald... but I had no time to think about that. There were much bigger things that were more my concern, and eventually, I just forgot all about what Bridget did to Gerald.

The rest of the story, as you probably guessed, was simple enough, me and Gerald got the key, we successfully broke into Future Tech, Scheck was ahead of us and burned the document in front of our faces, HELGA helped me get the tape that showed Scheck burning the document, and we arrived just in time before the first wrecking ball would destroy the building. Again, thanks to Bridget, who knew who we were coming, we played the tape, and our neighborhood was saved. All in all, a pretty successful mission, and you'd think the story would end there. Well, you're right in a sense. But this story is about me and the most beautiful secret agent I've ever met in my life.

A few days later, probably after a week or so after the incident, a secret agent arrived at the doorstep of the boarding house, asking for me. I came over and looked up towards the man.

"You Arnold?" The man asked.

"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been sent you to collect you. Bridget wanted to see you and your friend specifically." The agent said.

I looked up in confusion. "Any particular reason?"

"She wouldn't say. Said it was classified." The man said as he motioned over to me. "If you'll come with me, I'm sure she'll explain everything to you."

I paused, but nodded as I followed the man into his car and he drove off, towards Gerald's house to do the same to him. I didn't know it yet, but I was about to go into the biggest mission of my life.

* * *

And with that, the prologue of the story is done! Check out this story as it progresses, I'm sure you'll probably get into it as it goes along! Thanks for keeping your eye out!


	2. Being Assigned A New Mission

All right, this is a fanfiction I needed to update bad, so let's remedy that!

* * *

Pretty soon, after the officials picked up Gerald and drove us over to their headquarters, my friend and I were dropped off near Bridget's office as Gerald looked at me. "I wonder what Bridget would want with us, man?"

I gave a shrug as I said, "I'm not sure myself, Gerald. I mean, we saved the neighborhood, and turned in the bad guy. I don't know what Bridget could possibly want with us."

"Only one way to find out." Gerald said as he nervously knocked on the door.

With quick reflexes, I pulled Gerald out of the way and jumped back, honestly expecting another trap to be set up. The door opened up as the beautiful face of a familiar spy peeked in.

Bridget gave a smirk towards us. "I see you've learned from your last experience."

"Yes. Yes, we did." I nodded as Gerald gave a quick nod.

"Well, I'm glad you two came by. Come on in." Bridget said as she opened the door fully for us.

Gerald and I gave a look at each other respectively as we took a deep breath before walking in Bridget's office. Both of us sat down in front of her desk as the spy girl walked over and sat in front of us as she gave a smile. "First of all, boys, I never got the chance to personally thank you from before."

I blushed a bit as Gerald smiled, "It's no big deal, really. We're just regular kids after all."

"Regular kids that save their hometown from being wrecked? Are you kidding? I sent some of the security footage that the Future Tech cameras caught of you two using the gadgets we provided, and I have to say, he was really impressed with what you two did." Bridget explained.

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

Bridget gave a smile. "Indeed. In fact, the boss upstairs have been curious to see if you'd be interested in a little offer I'm proposing." Bridget smiled.

Gerald and I looked at each other confused as Gerald asked, "What kind of offer?"

Bridget looked between us as she started to explain. "Normally, we wouldn't make these kinds of offers to kids, but our boss seems to be impressed with the both of you that he's willing to make you two members of our secret agency."

Gerald's eyes widened as my eyes lit up with joy as Gerald said, "You mean, we did so good, you guys are going to make us official spies!"

"Well... not quite yet." Bridget said. "However, our agency is willing to take you two in as apprentices. You learn from the best of what we can offer, and you'll be allowed to test a few gadgets every now and again. Once we feel you've learned enough, we'll put you through a test. This test will determine how well you can do in undercover work. If you two manage to do well, you'll be official spies for our city."

Gerald and I looked eager at this offer... but I had a little bit of doubt. "What about school?"

Bridget gave a smile. "No problem at all. You'll still get your education, but after school, we'll have one of our agents pick you up and take you over to our agency where you'll be given some training. I promise you, this will not affect your education."

"Wow, man..." Gerald said as he turned to me. "You know we need to take this offer! How often do we get the chance to be official spies?"

How often, indeed. I thought about it for a quick couple of minutes, and the more I thought about it, the more the idea of being a spy intrigued me... there was just one question that was on my mind. "Who will be teaching us if we do this?"

Bridget giggled cutely as she said, "I think the answer is sitting right in front of you."

I looked over Bridget's smiling face and figured, this was going to be a cool thing to do. So, what did I say?

"I accept your offer, Bridget."

"I do too!" Gerald smiled in excitement.

Bridget gave a smile as she said, "I figured you two would come around to the idea. Now, I'm going to give you a few rules and regulations before we officially start you in training, so listen carefully."

Gerald and I listened to our hearts' content as I looked over to see the girl that I was destined to be with for the rest of my life, though I didn't know that yet.

* * *

Anyway, for the next two months, Gerald and I worked under Bridget to train as spies, nothing too big... first to study motions of other students around us and try to be careful not being seen. Simple stuff, really. There were also the many assortment of gadgets we were assigned to the task to specifically try out and most of them were met with moderate success. All in all, we were getting along pretty good... but I guess the first time I started to fall for Bridget came around the time that Bridget had assigned me a new mission.

This was to be my first solo mission, without Gerald around. Gerald already got his solo mission assigned to him, and had left some time ago. It wasn't until a few moments later when Bridget came back to pick me up and lead me over to the gadget room.

"What are you going to have me do today?" I asked as soon as me and the beautiful brown haired woman were alone in the room.

"Well, Arnold, today's assignment is going to be a bit of a complicated one, but I think with the right tool, you'll be able to do it. Today, I want you to do a lot of reconnaissance work around Hillwood." Bridget explained. "And to do that, I think I have the perfect tool to help out."

Bridget then pushed a button as the compartment flipped around to reveal a black jumpsuit with blue high-tech features on it. I looked a little confused as I looked at the costume. Bridget explained, "Now, this may look like a normal jumpsuit to you, but this is actually an invisibility suit. You just push the button that's on the left side of your shirt and..."

Bridget pushed something in the shirt as, to my surprise, it went invisible, along with the mannequin that it was resting on. I gasped in surprise as Bridget smiled, pushing the button on the suit again, making it and the mannequin visible. "I figured you would be impressed. My team recently made this in stock, and we want to have it for a test run. I figured this would be the perfect test for you, so I made sure to request that the shirt fit over your head."

"Wow..." I said, impressed. "So, my assignment is to go around Hillwood, testing the suit and see what others are up to, whilst invisible?"

"You got it. When you feel you've got the feel of the suit, come back to my place and return it, and then give me the details." Bridget said as she handed the suit over to me. "And don't worry. Just as long as you know where the button in the suit is, you'll be fine."

I gave a smile and nodded. "You can count on me, Bridget. I'll make sure this suit is back safe and sound."

Bridget gave a giggle as he said, "I know you will..."

So, with that, I took the invisibility suit and stuffed it in my backpack before I walked back home, eagerly wanting to try it on for myself to do my work...

But acquiring that invisibility suit was only the beginning...

* * *

What will Arnold do with the suit? And how will he fall for Bridget? Tune in next time!


End file.
